justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sugar Dance
( ) |artist = The Just Dance Band |year = 2017 |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm =3 |pc = Rojo |gc = Cían |lc = Rojo Crimson |nowc = SugarDance |perf = Alexinho Mougeolle }}"Sugar Dance" by The Just Dance Band is featured on as a code-unlockable track that is only available on 8th-Gen consoles. It is also available on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. He is wearing a pair of black sunglasses and a gray beanie which covers his black hair. He has a black and red jacket with yellow symbols on it, and a gold strip at the bottom of the jacket. The dancer also wears a gold chained necklace. He is also wearing a pair of black pants and a pair of red shoes. Background The background is black background with blue orbs floating around and several animations related to the coach s movements, such as pink or blue fiery trails forming a circle. In the verses, there is a circular, multi-colored volume spectrum that surrounds the dancer and follows him. Some of the lyrics appear in the background in different neon fonts. In the bridge, the blue orbs are replaced by purple zooming lines, along with two blue holograms of the coach on his sides and purple intersecting circles that, like the volume spectrum, follow the dancer. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Hold your arms out and point upward. Gold Move 2: Raise your arms and then bring them down, with your left leg behind your right and nod your head. Gold Move 3: Lift your right arm and drop your left arm, both at a right angle and nod your head twice. Sugardance_gm_1.png|Gold Move 1 Sugardance gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Sugardance_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 Sugardance gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Sugardance_gm_3.png|Gold Move 3 Sugardance gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Unlocking Instructions To unlock Sugar Dance, go to the "Redeem Code" section in the Extras/Options Menu and type in "dance" (the code is not case-sensitive). This only works on 8th-generation consoles (Wii U, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One) and the Nintendo Switch. Trivia *''Sugar Dance'' is the second song by The Just Dance Band in the series. *''Sugar Dance'' can be heard in the Behind-The-Scenes footage of Footloose, John Wayne, Kissing StrangersFile:Footloose + John Wayne + Kissing Strangers - Behind the Scenes (US), Swish SwishFile:Swish Swish - Behind the Scenes (US), and DespacitoFile:Despacito - Behind the Scenes (US). *''Sugar Dance'' is the third song that can be unlocked by a code. *This is the only song in that does not have a preview on the Official Just Dance YouTube Channel Gallery Game Files Sugardance cover generic.jpg|''Sugar Dance'' Sugardance cover albumcoach.png| album coach Sugardance banner bkg.png| menu banner SugarDance_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background Sugardance ava.png|Avatar on SugarDance_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Sugardance menu.png|''Sugar Dance'' on the menu Sugardance load.png| loading screen Sugardance coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Redeem code.png|''Sugar Dance'' after being unlocked Promotional Images Sideto sugardance jdnow notification.jpeg| notification Videos Official Audio Sugar Dance (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Sugar Dance - Just Dance 2018 Sugar Dance - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation en:Sugar Dance tr:Sugar Dance Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Canciones por The Just Dance Band Categoría:Solos Masculinos Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones Filtradas Categoría:Canciones por Ubisoft Categoría:Alexinho Mougeolle Categoría:Desbloqueables Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now